The present invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 197,308 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Jul. 21, 1988.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,300,285; 4,395,822; 4,480,387; and, 4,226,019 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse razor blade cleaning apparatus.
As anyone who has used a razor blade in general, and the newer twin bladed razors in particular, is aware the useful life of either a single or double bladed razor construction can be both extended and produce a much cleaner shave if the blade surfaces are kept free by periodically removing the accumulated cuttings and lather that are deposited on and around the cutting surface of the blades.
While all of the aforementioned prior art blade cleaning constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented structures are uniformly deficient in both the complexity of their construction coupled wit the fact that they are integrally incorporated into the construction of the razor per se.
Obviously the consumer is paying a premium to recoup the cost of the design, development and manufacture of these structurally complicated arrangements which have a very limited useful life predicated by the length of time that the blades retain an edge that is sharp enough to shave hair.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation there has existed a longstanding need, particularly among those consumers that do not purchase self-purging twin blade razors for an independent cleaning implement that is specifically designed to clean razor blades; and, the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.